New Year's Resolutions
by kairi-7717
Summary: Its a new year and Snow has a new year's resolution that invloves Hope. What poor thing will happen to Hope this time? Rate and comment LAST CHAPTER IS UP :D
1. Chapter 1

**New Year's resolution**

"Will you please just tell me."

"It's none of your business."

"But I want to know!"

"Well you're not going to know."

This has been the main topic ever since Hope had asked Lightning to help him with his Christmas shopping. Hope told Lightning that he had a crush on a girl and Snow just so happened to find out about it. So everyday he has kept asking Lightning who the lucky girl was that Hope admired.

"You're no fun." He said sadly. "I wanted to help out the little guy. I'm like a big brother to him and you know what that means. Big brothers help out their little brother." He did his famous fist pump getting excited.

Lighting just about had enough of Snow. She brought out her sword like lighting and aimed it right under his chin. "You're going to stay out of it."

He practically jumped from her reaction stepping back feeling her icy gaze. "Whoa, hang on their sis. No need to get worked up." He held his hands up in defense.

She kept her icy glare on him. "And who was the one getting worked up constantly asking me about a certain subject."

Snow started to rub the back of his neck. "Ok, you made your point. I'll back off. No need for violence."

Lightning satisfied with the answer returned her sword to its holster. "I'm going out for a while Serah. You can start dinner without me."

Serah frowned. "Are you sure? It's going to be ready in a little bit."

Lightning gave her a soft small smile "I just need some air. I'll be back." And with that Lightning left the house and started on her walk.

Serah pouted looking directly at Snow. "You do know this is all your fault. Why can't you just leave Hope alone? If he wants to keep it a secret let him. It's part of growing up."

Snow reluctantly agreed to his fiancés wishes. "Ok fine. No more asking. Alright?"

Serah smiled softly. "Good boy." She stepped up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Things will happen the way they should happen."

Snow smirked lifting Serah into the bridal position. "You mean like us?" he said slyly raising his eyebrows up and down making Serah laugh.

She gave him a small slug in the shoulder. "Yes, like us."

**One week later…**

It was finally the New Year. Everyone was celebrating in their own special way, making New Year's resolutions, and preparing to what would be a great year. Serah had invited everyone over for a meal, but not everyone could make it that day, so a few days after the New Year Hope and Sazh were the only ones who could make it. Serah was a little down but was glad that they still came.

"So has anyone made any new year's resolutions yet? Sazh asked curiously.

Hope shook his head. "Nope not me. I'm not really sure what mine would be."

Sazh chuckled. "Well you're still young. Enjoy life right now and worry about that later. You're what only fifteen rights."

"Yeah. It's been a long year, but a good one." Hope then blushed thinking about his Christmas confession.

Snow saw him turn red and knew something must have happened with his lady friend. It had been a week since he mentioned it but could never get the thought out of his head. "So Hope did the year end well for you." He said giving him a wink.

Hope somewhat stuttered. "Ya, I guess you could say that."

Snow grinned "That's the way Hope. Did you confess to your love yet?"

"I uh, um…"

This was the first that Sazh heard of this. "Wait. Hope, you have a crush on a girl? Who is she." He was now curious as to who caught the eye of Hope, but he had a pretty good guess on which it was.

Hope blushed an even more red now, unsure of what to say. "Well…"

Snow butted in before Hope could say any more. "It's a secret crush. No one knows except for Lightning." He glanced over to her; she had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. He swore he saw her eye twitch.

"Well Lightning would be the best one to keep a secret, unlike a blonde we all know." Sazh joked.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Snow defended himself.

Sazh threw his hands up. "Hey it was a joke. Besides if he doesn't want to say then that's his choice. I'm sure he doesn't want us to get in the way."

"Hey guys, can we just drop it please. It's embarrassing." Hope spoke up, hoping that everyone would just stop talking about it with Lightning around.

"I agree. It's his own personal business, so just leave him be." Lightning added, also annoyed about the subject.

Serah looked slightly worried and knew she had to change the topic. "So uh Sazh do you have anything for a new year's resolution?"

"Me? Just to spend more time with my son. That's all I need in my life." He said smiling. Glad to have his son back.

"So where is he? I don't remember seeing him when I came in." Hope wondered now the realization hitting him that Daji wasn't here.

Sazh chuckled. "Asleep on the couch. Poor guy is exsusated. We spent the day at his favorite place in the world…Square Enix World."

Hope's eyes brightened. "No way! You were able to get there?"

Snow quickly joined in the conversation. He was just as excited as Hope. "That's awesome man. I vote next time we all go together!" he did his famous fist punch.

"I think he would enjoy that." Sazh chuckled. "Anyway how about you Snow?"

He was still stuck on their next vacation together. "What about me what?"

"Any new year's resolutions you dult." Lightning said rolling her eyes.

"Ah that's right. Well I have been thinking about this for about a week now." He stood up suddenly and pointed to Hope. "Hope my new year's resolution is to get you in shape and to strengthen you for your girl."

Hope stared blankly at him unsure of how to react to his news.

Lightning dropped her jaw but quickly closed her mouth "your what?" her eye twitched.

"That's right. Hope I'm going to be your work out trainer. By the time I am done with you, you will be able to go up to your girl with pride as a man and show her that you can take care of her." Snow was on fire. He was so convinced himself of this that there was no stopping him.

Hope held up his hands "Now wait Snow. I never asked…"

Snow smiled walking around behind Hope, placing his hand on his shoulder. "There was no need to ask. This is something that I can do for my friend. My little brother."

Lightning face palmed herself. "You did not just say that."

Serah looked up at Snow perplexed. "I had no idea Snow that you wanted to help out Hope so much."

Sazh leaned over to Lightning. "I'm not sure it's all that."

Lightning looked through her fingers at Sazh "He just wants to butt into Hope's business and find out who the girl is." Lightning then sighed putting her hand down again. "This will all end in disaster."

"So first thing tomorrow morning we start your training Hope." Snow smiled pumping his fist. "The hero is here to save the day!"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Serah was up bright and early making a warm breakfast. Snow had invited Hope to stay the night so that they could have an early start in the morning. Lightning refused, but unfortunately lost due to her sisters begging that Snow just wanted to help and gave in to her sister. She made sure to stay out of their way and went straight to her room without coming out once that night. Now with the two outside running Lightning finally came to the kitchen.

"That's a lot of food you know." She grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Serah just smiled turning around from the stove where she was making some pancakes. "Do you think? They are working really hard out there. I think they might work up a really good appetite." She smiled. She was enjoying cooking for them. It made her feel useful, like she was also helping Hope.

Lightning looked outside. There was still snow on the ground. Thankfully it has been a warm year so far, otherwise Hope just might freeze outside before he got anywhere. "What are they doing now?" She asked with curiosity.

"Snow said he was going to have him run for the first few days to get his heart rate up and then start in on the weights." Serah then started to fry bacon in a pan and all you could hear was the sizzling of the grease. "Light?"

Lightning was drawn back from her thoughts. "Hm? What is it?"

Serah looked at her now wiping her hands on her apron. "You usually tell me everything, but you haven't said anything about Hope. Is it really that private of a matter?"

"I respect Hope and his privacy. This is something that he doesn't want anyone to know about just yet." Lightning sipped her coffee. "I just hope that Snow doesn't drive him crazy enough to spill the beans. He would never live it down."

Serah gasped. "Is it really that bad?"

Lightning smiled slightly and chuckled to herself. "No. it's just…cute."

Serah eyed her older sister. She didn't know what to make of it. Usually her sister would never use the word cute, but maybe since life has calmed down she is slowly coming out of her warrior woman. Just a little.

Serah took a peek outside and saw the boys run in the lawn. "Hey look, there they are."

Lightning looked out the window and noticed Hope was out of breath and panting hard. He looked as if he was going to collapse at any moment…which he did "That guy…" she said shaking her head. "When will he ever learn to butt out of people's business?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He-hey, Sn-snow…wait…up." Hope was panting hard. This was almost like the time when everyone separated and he decided to go with Lightning. She practically almost left him behind, but he kept pushing forward. He was a little more fit then he was now, but he could barely keep up with him.

Snow turned around now jogging backwards to look at Hope. "What's up little dude." He smiled. The run hasn't even tired him out yet.

Hope stopped hunching over. He placed his hands on his legs using them for support to look up at Snow. "Can…w-we…take a…break." He wiped the sweat that was on his forehead. That couldn't be good in the cold weather like this.

"Is that how you're going to confess to your girl? Be a man! Push through it! I WANT TO SEE YOU MOVE. THOSE. FEET!" he placed himself behind Hope and pushed him forward making him run more.

Hope sighed. It was no use. There was no way he was going to beat Snow. His legs hurt, his chest hurt, soon his whole body will hurt to the gurgling workout plan that Snow had told him before the run. _Why did he have to find out about this…_ he whined. Hope felt like he was going to pass out.

Hope looked up from the ground and there he saw it. The end goal of their run. Lightning's house. He picked up a little more speed from the extra energy he got from seeing that he was almost done. They ran into the yard with Hope collapsing to the ground laying in the dead brown grass, gasping for breath.

Snow stood over him with a smile on his face. "Awesome job Hope, but guess what?"

Hope didn't realize that he had closed his eyes. He opened one of them to look at Snow, "And what's that?" he complained. He was afraid of what Snow was going to say.

Snow picked him up at the arm and pulled him up. Hope didn't have any energy left to fight back, so he just went with it. Snow put his fist in the air, with an all too eager smile. "We still have our short sprints to do."

Hope let out a groan and fell back to the grass. "No more. Please _no more._" He whined.

Snow crossed his arms "No can do little bro. Your training for your girl aren't you?" He said with confidence. "Now up, we just have a few more things and you can be done."

Hope groaned even louder. "Why me?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Serah continued to watch them now with a concerned look. "You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for Hope. Maybe Snow is pushing him a little too hard too soon."

Lightning threw her hand in the air. "You think?" she said sarcastically. "Hope can't even move anymore and that big palooka keeps dragging him along. Even I knew his limits." Lightning sighed from frustration.

Serah turned to look at Lightning now somewhat smiling. "Well it looks like Hope has more now. He's back up sprinting back and forth across the yard."

Lightning turned to look and to her surprise he was. She smiled softly. "He's still going."

Serah placed her hands under her chin "And to think he is doing all of this for a girl. You think they will get together after all this?" She asked curiously.

Lightning just sighed. She knew who it was and knew that it wasn't going to happen…well for now anyways. "Only time will tell. Anyway just leave him be with the questions until he is done with all of this and he is ready to tell. It would only stress him out."

Serah sighed "You're right; we know how guys can get."

Lightning just rolled her eyes. "Too much if you ask me." letting out a small chuckle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hope you're just about done." Snow had his arms crossed watching Hope from the side. One more lap and we can go inside. Take it easy though, this is what they call a cool down. It lets your muscles rest and to 'cool down.' Take your time."

Hope was so grateful to hear those words. His last lap. He rounded the last corner of the house and fell on the grass in front of Snow. His chest rising up and down fast, trying to breath. "Th…ank…you…Edon…I'm…done…"

Snow helped the boy up from the ground. "C'mon on Hope. It's not good to just lie there. Let's go get some food."

When the boys entered the house they could smell the goodness of Serah's cooking. The smell alone made Hope's mouth water. He hobbled inside and crashed himself down in one of the kitchen chairs. He finally got some of his breathing back to normal.

Snow went over to the counter and started making something. He was in the way so Hope had no idea what he was making; all he could concentrate on was the smell of the kitchen. Lightning happen to walk into the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs across from Hope. She smirked at him.

"So did you enjoy your run?" She said teasingly, but only loud enough for them to hear.

Hope hit his head on the table and just stayed there. "I don't know how much longer I can take of that."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "It was your first day."

He looked up at her. "And I never even wanted one day, but guess what? I'm stuck here being Snow's project." He laid his head back down on the table. "Why me?"

Lightning leaned back crossing her arms. "Because you just so happened to ask for my help getting a Christmas present and Snow just had to see."

"Don't remind me. That was so embarrassing." He mumbled from his spot.

Lightning sighed. "But you know. You're doing a whole lot better this time then when it was just the two of us traveling to Eden. You're doing a great job Hope. You've grown a lot." She said trying to be encouraging.

Hope lifted his head up to look at her, a slight rosy pink in the cheeks. "Thanks Light."

Serah then came and placed a big plate of pancaked, bacon, hash browns, and a muffin, in front of Hope. You could see the drool coming from the side of his mouth. "Thanks Serah." His eyes wide. He was about to take a bite of his bacon when Snow quickly snatched the plate and fork away. "Hey! I was just about to eat that!" Hope had a long morning; all he wanted was a good meal at that moment.

Snow just shook his head. "Nope, not during training you're not." He then placed in front of him a weird looking green shake. "You get to eat this. Full of protein and vitamins. Just what you need after a good workout."

Serah frowned a bit. "But I cooked that just for you guys."

"Sorry babe, but when you work out like we did today, he needs that shake."

Hope was so disappointed. He picked it up and just looked at it with disgust. "Should I even ask what's in this?"

Lightning just shook her head. "It's better not to know."

"Aw man." Hope put his head back on the table, hitting it a few times.

**Ok people. That's all I got for now. If you want me to make another chapter give me some ideas…Im kinda stuck at the moment. Do I do a time skip a few weeks or just go with the progress? Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the Second chapter of New Years Resolution. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Hope's dilemma**

_The sun is really bright this morning…_Hope tossed over in his bed away from the morning sun. _It's so warm under the covers, I don't want to leave._ He pulled the covers closer to head, snuggling into them more. Hope squinted the light was to bright even for his closed eyes. You could hear him groan as he finally covered his with his comforter.

"Oh Hope, wakey, wakey…"

_Wait…who is in my room? _He opened his eyes peeking out from under his covers, everything was pitch black. _Wasn't there light just a second ago? _Now his whole head was out as he looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He sat up looking around the room. Suddenly a bright light flashed in his face, making him shut his eyes. "Ah!" he tried shielding his face.

"Time to wake up Hope. We have a lot more to do this morning before you go to school." An all too eager voice spoke out.

It then finally hit Hope. _Oh no…_He let out a loud groan as he covered his head again lying down on his bed. "No I don't want to."

"Aw. Come on Hope. Don't be like that. It's already been a week. You're doing great!" Snow kept shining the light down on him.

"GO AWAY!" Hope whined. All he wanted to do was sleep in a little before school. He was so tired from Snow waking him up and dragging him out to run. He had had enough to last him for a life time.

Snow sighed. He was hoping that his pupil was going to be more cooperative with him. "No can do Hope. We have made a plan, now were going to stick to it."

Hope laid there silent. Maybe if he did that, Snow would give up on him.

"Come on Hope. If you miss just one day, then your whole routine will get screwed up." He urged, trying to convince him.

_Just go away…go away…please; oh please just leave…_Hope remained silent praying that he could get a break.

Unfortunatly for Hope Snow pushed on, not giving up. "What about your girl? What is she going to say when you gave up right away?"

_Ughhh…just gooooo awayyyyyyy…_he groaned…bad idea Hope.

Snow smirked, "I knew you weren't sleeping. Time for drastic measures." Snow grabbed Hopes blankets and ripped them off of him. Shining the light right in his face. "Up and adams sleepy head."

Hope sat up shielding his face from the light. "Gah. Really Snow? FINE! I'll get up." He basically spat at him with each word.

Hope slowly got out of bed trodding to the bathroom. Snow just stood there leaning against the wall waiting for him. Snow smiled evilly at him.

"Hope, you're hopeless in the morning. Let me help you with a little pick me up."

Hope turned to face him, looking at with a sour face. "And what's that." He said groggily.

Snow pulled out a super soaker pumping the thing. "I think you need a little cold shower to wake you up."

With those last words Snow blasted Hope with ice cold water, making the sleepy teen yell, holding his hands out trying to block the water from hitting his face. "GAH! SNOW! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" by this time Hope was wide awake and soaking wet.

Snow stopped, throwing the soaker over his shoulder. "So, you awake now?" he said coolly.

Hope gave him such an evil glare that Lightning herself would be proud of. "You are so going to die by my hands someday. I'm not going to kill you because of my mother. I'm going to kill you for this…" Hope trudged into the bathroom soaking wet leaving little puddles of water as he walked. He slammed the door behind him, taking a nice hot shower.

Snow just smiled walking out of Hope's room laughing. "Just a few more weeks and he should be ready…to wake up this early on his own that is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope was running to school. He didn't think he could still have energy after the long and grueling workout Snow made him do before school. He was being putsy once he got home, diling dalaling getting ready. He didn't notice the time, but when he did he was sure he was going to be late. He ran around the corner of the last block and noticed that the gates were still open. _Good, I'm going to be on time! _He ran through just in time before the gate started to close on him. He stopped right as he got in the school yard, hunched over breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. "That…was close." He heard the bell ring "Ah crap. Now I'm going to be late…" he stood up and started to run once more to get to class.

As Hope entered his first class, math, he was glad to see all the kids chatting amongst themselves. It meant the teacher wasn't in there yet. He had a lucky break. Yay Hope. He found his seat and that's when the teacher walked in. Only it wasn't their teacher, it was someone new.

He walked in already taking charge of the classroom. "Ok class, you can take your seats. I'll be your new teacher starting today. It seems like Mr. Jun Mastumoto was found by a talent agency and is now singing in a boy band...yippe." He kinda sounded annoyed about the situation. "Anyway, my name is Mr. Barret Grainer. Please everyone introduce yourselves from left to right. Begin."

Hope just stared at the man. He was tall and lean, but not too skinny. His hair was spikey but he seemed to tie it in a pony in the back and his bangs fell into his face. For some reason he reminded him of someone, he just didn't know who. He looked out the window staring off in the sky. He lifted his arm to scratch his head but his arm was sore making it somewhat painful. His mind then went to what Snow did to him that morning. He was going to get even with Snow if it was the last thing…

"EXSCUSE ME! !"

Hope was snapped out of his thoughts and noticed a not too pleased teacher looking down at him. Hope jumped slightly at the sudden shock of the teacher now standing directly in front of him staring down at him. "Uh, um. I mean yes sir?"

Mr. Grainer eyed him as he crossed his arms. "As I was hoping for you to introduce yourself, but it seems here that your class has already done that for you."

Hope sunk in his seat from embarrassment. He was usually a good kid who paid attention in class without having a problem. "I'm sorry." He said with sincerity.

Mr. Grainer nodded and walked back up front to his desk. "I can see that you are, but please, no more spacing out in class. I would like to have a good reputation as a teacher with good students."

Hope nodded like a dog that just put his tail between his legs. _This is all Snow's fault. I'll get him for all this…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Another week later Snow had dragged Hope along for another run and weight lifting. Serah watched from the kitchen window waiting for the two to return. She was blowing on the window with her breath and then making shapes and pictures. Lightning happened to walk in and just stared at her younger sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" she teased but also curious.

Serah turned around, Lightning had her arms crossed smiling at her. "Just waiting for Snow and Hope to come back." She sighed. "I really think he is pushing him too much."

Lightning tilted her head. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I heard that he was been falling asleep in class and he hasn't been paying attention lately. It's been hard for him to focus lately since Snow basically drags him out early in the morning."

"Does Snow know about this?" Lightning stepped over to fridge grabbing the orange juice. She doesn't like knowing this was keeping Hope from doing well in school.

Serah shook her head. "I'm not sure; I heard it from one of his class mates. I was shopping and heard two of them talking about it. I think Hope is keeping this to himself."

Lightning sat at the kitchen table. Crossing her arms and closed her eyes "Maybe I should have a talk with Snow and Hope about this."

Serah then sat with her older sister placing both elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands. "Let me talk with him. I know you can be _forceful_ at times and I really think he just needs to understand that he shouldn't be pushing him so hard."

Lightning took a drink of her juice. "Fine, I'll talk with hope then and see how he is doing."

Serah nodded with a smile. "Good. I don't think Hope is quiet ready yet for Snow's grueling workout plan."

Lightning sat there silent. She took another drink finishing it off. "Hope has been improving, but it's too much at once, he needs to take it slower. Some body types can't handle rough work out plans."

What Lightning and Serah didn't know was that Hope had come in through the back yard and walked inside. He stood in the hallway listening to the two talk about him. _So they really think I can't handle this. Am I really that frail and fragile that I have to take things slow? _Hope was getting mad. He didn't like them talking about him like that. He was about to walk outside when he passed Snow. The reason they came back early was so that Snow could use the toilet.

"Hey where you going little buddy?" Snow called out to him.

"Going to run more. I'll be back in to drink my shake, so get it ready for me." Hope was determined to finish what Snow made him start. He was going to prove that he could do it. That he was man enough for to call Lightning his girl. Right now he didn't care if it happened or not. It was his pride as a man taking over inside him. He was going to show her that he could push through it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Hope was up and ready before Snow even got there. Snow always had to drag him out of bed, but now he had a new motivation that helped push him. He had Snow surprised being up and waiting for him. They then went out and did their run. Hope tried his best to stay close to Snow. Most of the way he did very well, it was just the last mile is where he finally started slowing down. They then lifted weights that were in the garage of Lightning's house that Snow had set up just for them. Hope could go in at any time he wanted to use them. Unfortunately when it comes to lifting weights, that was a slow process for Hope, he hated to admit it but that was not his strong point and that one was going to take time.

After seemed like hours, which only turned out to be two, Snow got his shake ready and he downed it. "Snow, get me another one." He held out the glass.

Snow eyes went wide. "You sure little buddy?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Time to up my game." Hope said determined.

Snow did a fist pump. "Ya, that's what I'm talkin about!"

Serah then walked in up to Snow. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ya sure. What's up babe?"

She started to tug on his arm. "In the living room."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Ok…"

When they were alone that when Serah sprung the news on him. "I want you to slow things down with Hope."

"What? Why? He just said he wanted to push more. He is starting to get serious with this." Snow defended.

Serah sat on the loveseat "Snow, Hope has been falling asleep in class and isn't paying attention. I think it's from working out too much."

Snow rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow. He never told me."

Serah smiled softly. "That's Hope for you."

"I think I might have a talk with him. See how he is doing. I guess I got carried away."

She chuckled. "When _don't_ you get carried away?"

He pondered this himself stroking his chin. "Good question."

**Meanwhile…**

Lightning came in when Serah brought Snow to the living room. She sat at the table with Hope. She sat there silent a few moments wondering how the heck she was going to talk to him about this. "Hope…how has school been?"

Hope then grew stiff. "It's fine. We have a new teacher, but he seems cool."

Lightning just looked at him, trying to read him. "I think there's more."

Hope leaned back in his chair. "Oh you mean the sleeping in class and not paying attention thing. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about it." He said coolly

"Hope, no it's not fine. I think this whole thing is because of your works outs with Snow. I think that you should stop for a while and concentrate on school." She said softly, trying not to offend him.

Unfortunately for Hope, he was getting offended. He heard their conversation yesterday. "Look Light. Just because you think I can't do this, since I don't have the _body type_ I'm not going to quit. I'm going to push through with all I have and prove to you how strong I really am."

Lightning couldn't believe what Hope was saying. He was gaining more confidence in himself. "I'm sorry if it's coming out that way, I don't mean…"

"Yes you do." She shot out. "I heard your conversation with Serah yesterday. You don't think I can do this."

"Hope that's not what I meant." She tried to get in but Hope juts kept right on going.

"I'm going to prove to you that I can do this, no matter how hard it is. That weak hope is gone and a new one is becoming a man." He then got up and left the room angry. He had to get ready for school. As he was leaving he passed Snow.

"Hey little bro. I got something I want to talk to you about." He called out to him.

Hope ignored Snow, grabbing his things and exiting the house.

Snow tilted his head confused "What's up with him?"

Serah saw the whole thing. She held Snow's hand, "I'm guessing Lightning had her talk with him and it didn't go well."

Snow patted her hand. "I'm sure he will be fine. It just something he is going to have to work on as becoming a full grown man."

**There you go another chapter up YAY! I'm doing better at getting these things up. It's one of my New Year resolutions. Go ME! Oh and for those of you who do not know, putsy means slow moving or lazy. Well that's how we always used it XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter down!**

**Chapter 3: Hope's determination**

Hope walked the sidewalk depressed as he went to school. He hung his head low as he kicked a stray can. Every step he took he would keep kicking the can from his frustration. "Why would she even think that?" he let out a long sigh. "Does she even know who I'm doing this for? Of course she does! This is so annoying." He stretched the last part out as he held his head with his hands. "What am I going to do?" he spoke quietly.

Hope stopped in front of a light pole, leaning his head against it. "At first I was just doing this because Snow was being a pain, but now…now I really want to do this." He let out a long sigh and just stood there. He still had an hour before school started. He heard someone walk up behind him but he figured it was a stranger so he just stood there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. sleepy head. Who knew you could be awake this early?"

Hope snapped his head up and looked behind him. The silver hair boy was looking up at none other than his new teacher Mr. Grainer. "Mr. Grainer."

He held his briefcase in his hand smirking. "You seem down. Is everything ok?"

Hope just looked at the man. If he was asking him if everything was ok, then why was he smirking? Hope couldn't understand this guy. "It's nothing." He said flatly as he turned to leave.

Mr. Grainer, or Barret, watched as Hope walked away. "Something is up with this kid. Nothing like what I was told. Maybe I should keep a closer eye on him." He chuckled and continued walking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope sat at his lunch table picking at his food. He still couldn't get the events from this morning out of his head. Lightning's 'talk' was really eating at him. The lunch room was full of noise but Hope blocked it out. His friends noticed something a little off about him, but he always shrugged it off saying he was just tired and they just left it at that. Hope picked up his plate, tired of just poking his hotdog with his fork and took off for the roof. There was usually no one up there so he welcomed the quiet. Maybe it would help him think.

As Hope opened the door to the roof he went over to the edge of the fence and looked out. The breeze was relaxing and the chatter on the sports field seemed somewhat peaceful.

"What can I do to prove to her that I can do this?" Hope questioned.

"Well what is it that you're trying to prove?"

Hope looked up and turned to see Mr. Grainer standing a few feet behind him with his arms crossed. _What's he doing here?_

He walked up beside Hope looking out in the horizon. "It's about a girl. Am I correct?"

Hope just sulked his head. "So what if it is." He paused then looked up at his teacher. "Why are you here anyway?"

Mr. Grainer just laughed. "Let's just say I know some about you."

Hope backed up away from him nervously. "Please tell me you're not some perverted stalker teacher. That would make everything worse."

This made him laugh all the more. "Sorry kid, but you're not my type. I like woman and only woman. You don't have to worry." He reassured him.

Hope raised one of his eyebrows. "You're still kinda creeping me out."

Barret sighed. He was contemplating if he should tell him or not. "Let's just say I know one of your friends and she has told me some stuff about you."

"Now you're making me even more confused." Hope walked back up to the fence and leaned up against it.

"Ok here is the deal. Whatever I tell you stays between you and me. Got it?"

"Uh, I guess…" Hope was hesitant. This teacher was really freaking him out. He just started just a few weeks ago…in his class!

"Over Christmas vacation I met a Pulsian girl named Fang."

Hope interrupted him. "Wait. You know Fang?"

"You bet I do." Barret was smiling now going off in his own little world. "Man, is she a spit fire. Totally turned my world upside down."

Hope rolled his eyes. "Great. My teacher has a thing for Fang. Just my luck."

Barret turned to Hope smiling. "Is it really that bad?"

"You don't know her like I do." Hope warned. He remembered her last prank. She was scary….but, then again. It turned out good in the end…

"I know her plenty. We got into a lot of trouble at the resort, but it was worth it." He went dreamy eyed again. He was brought back to reality when Hope started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?"

"I just want to be alone, that's all." Hope waved.

"I bet it's about Lightning. She told me you had a crush on her." He mused. He knew he hit the nail when Hope froze.

"She, she what!" Hope turned back around despair written all over his face. "Great…my life is officially over."

Barret walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Na, she said she was going to leave you alone. Your secret is safe. Anyway, why not tell me what's bothering you. I might be able to help."

Hope rolled his eyes. "Ya right."

"I am a teacher after all. It's our job to help our students with their work and everyday lives." He sounded as if it was his sworn duty.

Hope stood there for a few seconds and thought it would be good to get it off his chest. "Fine." He sunk his head in defeat. "Let's just say that someone dragged me into workouts as a new year's resolution."

"I'm going to guess that was Snow." He stated butting in.

Hope stared at him confusingly. "Ya…anyway, it was difficult at first, but now it's slowly becoming easier."

It was like a light just lit up in Barrett's head. "That's the reason you keep falling asleep in class!"

"Would you just let me finish." Hope blurted out.

Barret rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, sorry kid. Keep going."

"As I was saying. I want to take it up a notch. I really feel like I can do it, but now Lightning talked to me saying I should take it easy and not push myself. Does she not think I can take it? I have been doing all this for HER!" Hope was ranting finally letting it all out. He had started pacing as he spoke. "I mean, at first I was doing this just to make Snow happy, but as I started to enjoy this and seeing how much I'm improving. I don't know. I guess. GAH!"

Barret nodded and waved his hand. "Keep going, you almost got it."

"I like her! So what! Ya sure she is almost twenty-two. Ya I'm only fifteen. I'll wait for her. I'll become the type of man that she has always wanted. I know it will take time, but I know I can do this. Why can't she see it?" Hope was huffing and puffing. He was putting all his energy into his little 'confession.' He sat down leaning against the fence.

"There, now how do you feel." He was talking like he was talking to a five year old.

Hope waved him off then sighed. "Better. Thanks. That's been bottling up inside of me for a while now."

Barret sat next to him. "It's a cruel world out there kid. Sometimes we can't do anything about it. Just like having a crush. One sided crushes are the worst."

"Sounds like you speak from experience. How old are you anyway?" Hope was now interested in the guy.

"Thirty and I'm not getting any younger." He leaned is head back resting it on the fence. "You haven't seen Fang or anything have you?"

"Not since she left for her vacation." Hope looked at the guy curiously. "Wait, I thought you two were a thing? The way you made it sound was as if you were actually dating."

"Sorry kid. I guess I should have said it differently. We had a great time together at the resort, but that was it. She left that following day saying she had to go back and that was it. I was originally was supposed to go to Bodhum, but they transferred me to here. Its fate I tell you."

"But you have yet to find her." Hope pointed out.

"Ya, quit reminding me. Anyway this is about you, not me. What are you going to do?" he was trying to get the subject off of him. He didn't want a fifteen year old kid to know about his failed love life.

Hope sighed. "I'm not sure. I really want to do this, but she has no confidence in me at all." Hope laid his head on his knees.

"I don't think of it as that."

Hope didn't move. "Ya and how is that?"

"Well, how have your grades been? Don't forget you have been falling asleep in class to." He pointed out seriously. "If you're going to do that, then just go home and sleep. You do snore you know. I don't need my class disrupted because you can't stay awake."

Hope look up at him sheepishly. "Heh sorry…wait…I snore? Oh please tell me I'm not loud." That was the last thing Hope wanted. His friends laughing at him for snoring in class.

"Like a motor boat! That's when I always smack you with my notebook. I mean seriously." Barret had a grin on his face but he still meant business. "Anyway you said you would wait for her right?"

"Y-ya. I did…" Hope became pink in the cheeks.

"Then you have all the time in the world. Take things easy. It's not that you're pushing yourself, your just still a kid and should enjoy things a little more. Maybe do your workout afterschool. Then you can crash at home and not in my class."

"You might be right. Maybe I was just looking at this all wrong." Hope seemed renewed after his talk. He started to look like his old self.

"Besides she was only looking out for you. It means she cares enough to help. Hey maybe she would teach you something or work out with her one of these days." Barret patted him on the back. "I got to get back to class, lunch is almost over. I expect you to be on time."

Hope stood a new determination inside of him. "Heh, don't worry. I won't be late."

Barret started to walk to the door leading to the stairs. "Oh and by the way, the roof is off limits you know. I'm going to have to give you a detention for that." He chuckled as he left.

Hope started to chase after him to object but stopped half way. "Great, so far my school record isn't looking to good. Lightning is going to kill me…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snow was watching TV with Serah when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?"

"I think that's Hope." Snow sat up looking to Serah. "Were in here Hope!" He hollered to him.

Hope came walking in smiling. "Hey Snow can I talk to you for a minute."

Snow looked a little concerned knowing how he had stormed out this morning really got him worried. He never did like his little bro to be upset. "Ya sure man. Let's go talk in the kitchen." Hope nodded and followed Snow. They both sat at the kitchen table "So what's up little buddy?"

"It's about the work outs. I think we should move them to maybe after school or something. I really still want to work out with you and maybe someday I'll be able to show her what I'm really made of."

Snow's eyes began to water. "That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

Hope rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thanks for everything Snow, I really appreciate it."

Snow sniffled a little "Sure thing pal." He had seemed to calm down quite a bit. He looked for any sign of Lightning or Serah but there was no one around. Snow leaned in, whispering to Hope. "So…who's the lucky lady?"

Hope went wide eyed as he saw Lightning smack Snow across the head. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit asking him!" she said with an angry tone.

"But…but, I just want to know sis." Snow pleaded rubbing the spot where Lightning had hit him.

"You are never going to find out. Got it." Lighting seemed to have fire in her eyes…she really meant business.

"Ok, ok, gees. It's not like it would be the end of the world or something." Snow tried waving her off.

Lightning's face at that moment seemed to pink a little bit. She looked a little flustered as well. She smacked him once again across the head.

"OUCH! NOW WHAT DID I DO?" Snow stood up from his seat, fists ready.

Hope put his arm out as if to stop them but sighed. "Snow, I don't think you should do that…"

"Back down _right now. I am so not in the mood…_" Lightning seethed.

Snow seemed to realize what he had just done. He quickly smiled showing his pearly whites. "Heh, sorry Lightning. I must have caught you at a bad time. PMSing are we."

Hope smack his face with his hand as Lightning eyes went ablaze with furry. "You are so going to _die._"

Snow backed up and ran out of the room to hide behind Serah you could hear her from the other room.

"Hey if you did something to upset Lightning again, I'm not going to save you." She was almost half chuckling half annoyed.

Hope peeked through his fingers to see Lightening chasing after him. "Hey Light. Hang on."

She stopped for a sec, looked back at him "After I'm done with this idoit, then we can talk." Then took off after him. You could hear him yell I'm the background.

Hope just shook his head. "Oh well. At least I get to have some fun with this."

**There we go people! I think I'm going to end it right here….unless you guys want me to do another chapter then I guess I could. I love free writing cuz you never know where it's going to take you. That whole thing with Barret I didn't even think about until I started writing. Well anyway thanks for reading this and I had fun! Stay tuned for a valentine story I will be writing take care!**


End file.
